<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драгоценность by napolick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504303">Драгоценность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick'>napolick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Historical, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё началось со звонка клинков в доме одного ювелира...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Bonaparte/François-Thomas Germain</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Драгоценность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 12 августа 2018 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все началось со звона клинков в доме одного ювелира. В Париже, охваченном огнем революции, участились разбои и грабежи. Буонапарте, хоть и не был лучшим солдатом, не мог позволить преступлению свершиться. Вломившись в дом через, как оказалось, открытую дверь, корсиканец быстро взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, откуда и доносился звук драки. Только встретили его не отбирающие у несчастного ювелира последние украшения грабители, а сабля хозяина дома, уколовшая грудь. Наполеоне пораженно уставился на трупы позади мужчины, чуть поднимая руки. Немного опоздал…</p><p>— Полагаю, вы хотели мне помочь? — спросил ювелир, и Буонапарте заторможенно кивнул, сделал шаг вперед, но с тихим шиком отпрыгнул — оружие никто не собирался убирать. — Как называть вас?</p><p>— Наполеоне Буонапарте! — решительно ответил он. — Возможно, вы слышали мое имя… Если же нет, то обязательно услышите! — По смешинкам в глазах ювелира корсиканец понял, что наговорил лишнего. Но саблю мужчина убрал. — А вы?..</p><p>— Франсуа-Тома Жермен, возможно, вы слышали мое имя, — улыбнулся в ответ хозяин дома и с сожалением цокнул языком, вернувшись к трупам. Буонапарте прошел следом и помог Жермену убрать тела двух грабителей самым прозаичным образом — выкинул их из окна.</p><p>      Наполеоне после случившегося несколько раз заходил к новому знакомому, так, на всякий случай, а потом еще и еще. Франсуа-Тома был интересным человеком с кучей тайн. Буонапарте не был бы собой, если бы не поклялся разгадать их, главное — нужно время. Дни шли один за другим, голова короля обесценилась, революция, как можно было думать, удалась, а Наполеоне все никак не мог понять, что же скрывает Жермен, в разноцветных глазах которого, казалось, были собраны все загадки мира.</p><p>      В тысяча семьсот девяносто третьем году что-то пошло не так. Буонапарте понял это, рассматривая ювелира и понимая, что, несмотря на свой возраст, тот красив. Жермен же замечал, что акцент юного друга довольно мил и улыбался так, что у корсиканца невольно замирало сердце. Улыбки Франсуа-Тома были редки, и оттого Буонапарте дорожил ими, запоминал до мельчайших подробностей и старался сделать что угодно, лишь бы ювелир улыбнулся вновь.</p><p>      Жермен старался объяснить и показать все тонкости его профессии. Он рассказывал, что всякая драгоценность сначала — лишь серый неказистый камешек, который только после долгих трудов ювелира может стать прекрасным украшением. Нетерпеливый Наполеоне мучился, сидя на одном месте, но слушал, изредка кивая с умным видом. Франсуа говорил, что уверен, будто когда-нибудь он тоже станет «украшением» для людского мира, улыбался, и корсиканец готов был слушать его вечно.</p><p>      Их дружба была странной. Да и была ли она ею? Буонапарте не знал, но его чертовски сильно тянуло к Жермену, словно ту самую королевскую голову к плахе. Несдержанность явно не была молодому лейтенанту на пользу: он порывисто обнял сидящего рядом ювелира, целуя его в губы. Жермен опешил, не отвечал, а после оттолкнул Буонапарте. Корсиканец уставился в пол, готовый выслушать гневную тираду, но ее почему-то не последовало. Заглянув в лицо Франсуа-Тома, Наполеоне увидел лишь привычную для него задумчивость.</p><p>— И давно? — неопределенно спросил ювелир в тот самый миг, когда лейтенант собирался начать извиняться. Буонанарте лишь пожал плечами и нервно закусил губу, отворачиваясь. Как глупо вышло. Жермен продолжил мягко: — Вы должны знать, что…</p><p>— Что? — резковато перебил его Наполеоне. — Что я люблю вас, и это чертов факт, данность свыше и все в этом духе? Вы — интереснейший человек, Жермен. И вы нравитесь мне. Очень. Честно, — к концу своей краткой речи Буонапарте чувствовал себя мелким школяром, полюбившим кого-то впервые. Франсуа-Тома тяжело вздохнул и коснулся плеча корсиканца, приближая того к себе и слегка приобнимая.</p><p>— Вы ведь знаете, Наполеоне, сколько мне лет, — Не «господин Буонапарте», не «мой юный друг», а «Наполеоне». Лейтенант решил, что надежда пока что не мертва, кивнул. — А я все же повторю. Шестьдесят семь. Вам говорит что-нибудь это число?</p><p>— Нет! Черт возьми, любовь не знает возрастов, Жермен! Не знает! Я люблю вас!</p><p>— Вы глупы, Наполеоне, — Ювелир улыбнулся, и Буонапарте впервые поскорее захотел забыть эту улыбку. Он ушел из ставшего вторым домом здания спустя пару минут.</p><p>      Несколько недель они не виделись, лейтенант пытался забыть, приглушить свои чувства, но от этого становилось лишь больнее, хотелось выть оголодавшим волком на луну. Наполеоне срывался на подчиненных, злился на самого себя за глупость. И мечтал еще хоть разочек побыть в объятиях Жермена, заглянуть в его голубо-карие глаза. Двадцать четыре дня — он считал — казались сущей пыткой.</p><p>      «Какой идиотизм», — думал корсиканец, сжимая в руке бутылку хорошего вина и стоя перед закрытой дверью в дом Жермена. Боялся стучать. Дверь вскоре открылась, похоже, ювелир увидел его из окна второго этажа. Наполеоне молча вошел, не зная, куда смотреть.</p><p>— Жермен, я… — начал он, но по виду мужчины понял, что тишина сейчас — лучший друг. В молчании Буонапарте открыл бутылку и глотнул прямо из горла — для храбрости. Франсуа-Тома смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и направился в гостиную. Наполеоне чувствовал себя ручной псиной, послушно шагая следом.</p><p>— Ваше признание все еще в силе? — спросил наконец ювелир, вызывая у лейтенанта полный горечи смешок: да, а вы мечтали об ином? — Я не смогу дать тебе всего, я не… Я молод душой, но не телом, Наполеоне. Просто знай это, — Франсуа-Тома впервые обратился к нему на «ты», садясь в кресло, и корсиканец чувствовал себя невообразимо прекрасно.</p><p>— Я, черт возьми, знаю, что и как. Я люблю вас за вашу душу, Жермен! — едва сдерживая радость, ответил Буонапарте. — Вы прекраснейший человек, право…</p><p>— Ты не знаешь настоящего меня.</p><p>— Так позвольте мне узнать!</p><p>      И Жермен действительно позволил. Рассказал и о видениях, о своих прошлых жизнях, он говорил и говорил, а Наполеоне, как и прежде, внимательно слушал, не смея даже кивать. От этого зависела любовь, а он так не любил терять тех, кого любил. А потом Жермен вновь обнял его, целовал так нежно, что сидящий на его коленях корсиканец тихо постанывал от удовольствия, цепляясь пальцами за одежду ювелира. Быть рядом с тем, кого любишь — это же настоящее счастье, которое невозможно заглушить. Корсиканец, глупо, как ему казалось, улыбаясь, уткнулся лбом в грудь Франсуа-Тома и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>      Великий Магистр думал, слыша, как меняется дыхание лейтенанта, о том, насколько же не повезло Наполеоне родиться так поздно. Или ему самому — рано. Жермен крепко обнял Буонапарте одной рукой, правой же касаясь мягких волос корсиканца. Улыбнулся без радости. Как этот мальчишка мог полюбить его? Как сам Франсуа принял эти чувства? И разлюбят ли его когда-нибудь? Слишком сложные вопросы появлялись в голове Жермена один за другим, он не знал, что делать дальше. В первый раз, наверное. Дела Ордена были гораздо важнее ненужной любви, но и ей нашлось место. В сердце.</p><p>***</p><p>      Буонапарте был счастлив. В Париже становилось все опаснее, дела Наполеоне — тоже. Опасность быть гильотинированным становилась все ближе, и только еженедельные встречи спасали корсиканца от мрачных мыслей. Ювелир был чертовски занят, но каждый вечер воскресенья оставлял Наполеоне. Объятия, разговоры, поцелуи, такие странные, но красивые глаза Магистра — всё это стало личным наркотиком для лейтенанта, чем-то жизненно необходимым. Хотелось верить, что и Жермену это нравилось.</p><p>      Привычное — хотя как можно было такое говорить о постоянных переменах в политике, которые напрямую были связаны с простой жизнью? — течение времени прервал Арно Дориан. К счастью, их желания были разными, а потому смертоубийства не произошло. Буонапарте еще пожалеет об этом.</p><p>      Знакомство с ассасином, пусть и не дало чего-то нового, стало тревожным знаком. Ведь Жермен возглавляет главных противников Дориана и его шайки. Буонапарте стоило что-то предпринять тогда, но он ошибочно решил, что ассасины слишком слабы для того, чтобы хоть как-то противостоять тамплиерам. Дел хватало и без них. Наполеоне был слишком занят своей собственной карьерой, чтобы заметить, как близко подступил конец для всего, что было ему дорого.</p><p>      Тысяча семьсот девяносто четвертый год был будто проклят невидимым богом неизвестно за что. Проклятыми оказались и все люди.</p><p>      Корсиканец любил вечера и воскресенья. Встречи с Жерменом стали еще реже, чем раньше, и оттого они оба старались наверстать все упущенное время: говорили и говорили. Магистр тамплиеров не без улыбки замечал, что Наполеоне все больше напоминает ему драгоценный камень. Буонапарте же в ответ фыркал, что у него самый прекрасный мастер на свете.</p><p>      Но в этот вечер все было иначе.</p><p>      Одетый в темный плащ Жермен самую малость пугал Наполеоне. «Дела Ордена?» — наклонил голову набок, словно диковинная птица, лейтенант. Франсуа-Тома пожал плечами. Жест был непривычный для него, но подходил как нельзя лучше. «Юнона не отпустит», — выдохнул ювелир, обнимая стоящего напротив Наполеоне и целуя его чуть жестче, чем обычно. До тех пор, пока не кончился воздух в легких.</p><p>      Целуя в самый последний раз.</p><p>      Юнона и вправду не отпустила Жермена, не позволила ему быть с кем-то другим, забрала к себе. Это можно было бы считать совпадением, если бы Наполеоне не встретил однажды на кладбище, куда пришел, потеряв всякую надежду найти Франсуа-Тома среди живых, Арно Дориана. Тогда все встало на свои места. Буонапарте остался незамеченным, нашел нужное надгробие, хотя и не надеялся — не хотел — найти оное. Он долго искал… «Франсуа-Тома Жермен. 1726-1794». Так коротко и сухо. Буонапарте без сил опустился на колени, обнял камень, как обнял бы любимого человека. Он пытался сдержать свои эмоции до тех пор, пока не услышал, как с тихим шорохом ассасин убрался вон.</p><p>— А я все еще люблю тебя… Франсуа, — Наполеоне улыбнулся, всхлипывая и прижимаясь губами к холодному камню. На секунду ему показалось, что он целует губы Жермена, что кто-то рядом, обнимает его, как и прежде, в те чудесные воскресные вечера. Но Буонапарте был один посреди безмолвных могил, влюбленный в одну из них.</p><p>      Вместе с Жерменом умер и Наполеоне, славный корсиканец, верящий в настоящую любовь.</p><p>      Теперь будет только… Наполеон Бонапарт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>